wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiki + The Divine:Manual of Style
In order to achieve stylistic consistency across the wiki, the following guidelines should be taken into consideration. Note that these are only guidelines, and may be altered or expanded upon if the article requires it. At the end of the day, editors should use their own judgement about what works best. Character articles Ideally, most character articles should include the following templates at the top of the page: *' ' - This should go at the very top, so readers who haven't read the necessary issue can be immediately warned of impending spoilers. *' ' - This provides a fact file in the corner of the article. Fill in all fields that are relevant. *' ' - This should be used to highlight a significant quote (usually something that reflects a character's defining qualities). Of course, not all of these will always be applicable! Article sections *'Introductory section' - This appears above the table of contents and provides a short introduction to the character. The subject of the article should be explicitly mentioned in the first sentence and bolded. It does not have a heading. *'History' - A summary of everything that happens to the character over the course of the series. This should be written in past tense. *'Appearance' - A description of the character's appearance. *'Personality' - A summary of their traits and characteristics. We usually also include sexuality in this section. *'Relationships' - This section should contain sub-headings for each character they have some kind of relationship with. *'Powers' - A description of what their powers are and how they work. Obviously doesn't apply to the human characters. *'Mythology' - Summarise the character's role in mythology and any particularly significant stories associated with them. *'Trivia' - Any particularly interesting facts about the character that don't fit in other sections. These often come from Writer Notes, interviews etc. but can come from the issues themselves. If they do come from an external source, make sure they're referenced. *'References' - Use at the end of the article. Additional sections can be added where appropriate (for examples, see Baphomet and Ananke). Issue articles Issue articles should include the following elements at the top of the page: *' ' - Fill in all relevant information about the issue, including an image of the cover. *' ' - Use the quote on the back cover of the issue. *'Introduction' - Provide a short introduction to the article, with the article name in bold text. Article sections *'Solicitation' - Provide the official Image Comics solicitation summary in italicised text. Make sure you reference the source. *'Plot summary' - Describe the plot of the issue in detail, using the title cards as sub-headings. *'Gallery' - Has two subsections for covers and previews. *'References' - Use . *'External links' - Provide a bullet point list of external links, usually to the Image Comics website and Writer Notes. *' ' - Use this navbox at the bottom of the page. See also *Community guidelines Category:Policies and guidelines